


"I cannot see you, as I am just NPC Grian"

by KindaJustHere



Series: Overanalyzing Hermitcraft facts/details/events [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bdubs is very helpful, I love NPC so much, I'm tired of NPC being a side character/plot device, NPC is blind, NPG centric, title is from an old building tutorial map Grian made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaJustHere/pseuds/KindaJustHere
Summary: NPC is blind, but no one knows that, not even Grian. He always found a way around, thinking everyone already knew. What happens when people actually find out?
Series: Overanalyzing Hermitcraft facts/details/events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076486
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	"I cannot see you, as I am just NPC Grian"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo I didn't want this to be multi-chapter but it's really long so sorry ig

NPC was blind. Now, that fact alone explained a lot of the seemingly odd things he did, but for some reason no one knew, not even his creator. Of course, he could still build things (though he would only build rustic houses), that was simply in his programming. Building was something he would do without thinking, resulting in there sometimes being a rustic house in random places that would perhaps be, y’know, out of place for a rustic house to be.

Of course, being blind, it was quite hard to navigate, because of this problem, he simply opted to hover and move his arms and leg in unnatural ways to feel for his surroundings. This seemed to urk the hermits, as they wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, except for a few people, namely Grian, Scar, and Bdubs. The three who built the town hall were fairly close-knit and all agreed that NPC simply had faulty wiring, making him strange and sometimes scary, but that he was no harm to anyone. They also had to convince Xisuma of this sentiment so that NPC was able to be free in the Hermitcraft Season 7 server (He agreed, though he still had his doubts and worries).

NPC was allowed to wander around, though he had to go back into his closet in Grian’s hobbit hole when it was night or his battery got low. Despite that little downside, the robot enjoyed his time outside and he was often seen all around the server (he got around quickly, what with the hovering and all), though he was almost never seen even near a modern or futuristic base (such as False or Impulse’s).

One day, NPC was doing his daily runarounds when he decided to go into the direction of Bdubs and Doc’s half mansions. Those two(?) bases were some of his favorites on the server, obviously due to the rustic elements of the mansion. Bdubs’ side was by far his favorite due to the interior, it all checked off his digital list for what makes a perfect, rustic house.

When he wasn’t building, NPC saw no reason in using extra battery to scan his surroundings, seeing as his way of getting around was quite efficient, especially with his internal compass. Also, when approaching a building, he would not bother to hover, seeing as many builds were, by all means, intended to be used while you were on the floor. 

That was how he ended up falling.

Now he wasn’t falling very far, not very fall at all. It was a quiet drop, but one thing was for certain, and that is that there definitely wasn’t supposed to be a hole there. In fact, that very block was where Bdub’s door was supposed to be. NPC, of course, showed no emotion, but a whirring sound echoed around the area as he attempted to process whatever had just happened.

Stepping forward, NPC discovered that the ground was uneven and rocky, most likely a mix of dirt and coarse dirt. As he continued, he turned on his scanner to observe his surroundings, which were much different from the last time he was there. One of the main differences was that there was, in fact, no house anymore.

NPC, obviously, was very confused. How on earth did the house just up and go? His gears and motor systems whirred with the newfound mysteries. After finding no logical explanation, he decided that he would go ask Grian, seeing as he was the only hermit who he could be guaranteed to find. NPC started up his flight system.

And then nothing happened.

A small warning sign flashed inside of NPC’s “brain” and his systems began whirring again, attempting to assess the damage. His flight system was down, meaning something must have messed with it. After quite a bit of processing, the only conclusion that he was able to come to was that the fall somehow screwed up his flying ability. Of course, he wasn’t sure exactly how that happened, but that was a question for Grian to figure out.

After a few minutes of idly standing in the empty house foundation, he heard the tell-tale sounds of rockets and the whoosh of an elytra. Quickly, before assessing if it would be a good idea, NPC opened his mouth and let out a loud beeping noise, one that Grian had installed for NPC to use if he was ever in danger. He was prepared to set off more than one alarm, but the hermit who was flying above him seemed to hear the robot, telling by the loud and scared shriek, then crash, that came afterwards.

NPC spoke, now knowing that someone was nearby. “Hello, hermit. I am NPC Grian. I am trapped in a hole where BDoubleO100’s house once stood with damage to my flight system. Please help me or contact Grian on your communicator so he may rescue me.” His words were clear and sounded almost exactly like Grian’s, however, much colder and robotic. Not to mention his mouth opened and closed in an almost unnatural way that did not match his words, which played out of a speaker located on his chest. Luckily, the hermit was not close enough to witness this, as his speaking was one of the reasons many hermits were uncomfortable with him.

Shaking himself off and emerging from the bushes was Bdouble100 himself. He had been so frightened by the unnatural beeping sound that radiated from Grian’s little project that he had fallen right out of the air and into the mountains where his old house once stood. After Keralis purchased the place, Bdubs wasn’t really expecting a reason to ever return, but, NPC getting stuck in the hole of the missing house sure seemed like a good reason.

NPC looked toward the noises from the bushes and was so focused on attempting to figure out who the hermit was while also running diagnostics on his flight systems that he didn’t notice Bdubs walking behind him until the human cleared his throat. NPC’s fans quickened momentarily, creating a fast whirring noise. Bdubs instinctively put his arms up in a surrendering position. He wasn’t quite sure what the noise meant, but he didn’t know if it was a bad thing or not. Sure, he was mostly comfortable with the robot, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still creepy at times.

NPC whipped around to face Bdubs, the same blank expression on his face. “Hello BdoubleO100, were you able to hear my message earlier?” He stared up at the hermit, not quite in his eyes, in fact, he was more looking towards the other’s mouth.

Bdubs sighed at the formalness of the robot. He knew that he couldn’t help it, but it still quite annoyed him at times. “Well, okay, first of all, I told you to call me Bdubs, second of all, yes, yes I did. I heard both your message and your weird beeping! What was that awful sound anyway?”

NPC blinked quickly, his “human-like” functions had slowed with his diagnostic test and started to catch up with its completion. “Good. My diagnostics show that my flying abilities have been damaged with the fall I took into this hole. Please help me out or please contact Grian via your communica-” NPC was cut off by Bdubs, who was already beginning to get frustrated with him for avoiding his question.

“Yes yes, you said that in your message! I am here to rescue you! Like a superhero!” Bdubs smiled, not that NPC could really see it, and began digging at the dirt with his shovel.

NPC turned towards any sound that the human made. It was a part of those “human-like” functions that Grian included in him. The British man had hoped that it would make NPC less robotic and creepy, but seeing as he wasn’t very good at programming, it didn’t work exactly how he had hoped. NPC now blinked, opened and closed his mouth when speaking, turned towards noise, and much more, however, these features were quite janky and looked unnatural as the rest of him.

Bdubs was almost done when he made another frustrated noise towards the robot. “Why do you keep looking at me like that? Like you’re judging everything I’m doing all the time? It’s pretty creepy!”

NPC’s insides whirred and churned with thoughts of how to respond. “Grian implemented the feature to make me seem more human and friendly. He thought of everything when creating me.” The last part, of course, wasn’t true, and, well, what was true was that NPC didn’t want to say that. Grian had added a speech pattern that made NPC compliment him when talking about him, meaning that NPC could never speak badly about his creator.

Bdubs was now finished with the dirt staircase leading out of the (rather deep) hole in the ground. However, NPC just continued to stare at whatever made the most noise, which happened to be the netherite shovel that Bdubs dropped on the ground while throwing his hands up in victory. He grabbed his trusty shovel again and stood at the top of the staircase, waiting for NPC to follow him, but the robot just continued to stare. “Are you gonna come up the staircase or not?”

NPC processed the question, responding with a quick “I am,” much to Bdub’s dismay.

“Well, then climb the staircase!” Bdubs facepalmed dramatically at NPC’s reply. He made a mental note to ask Grian later why he made NPC so insufferable.

“Where is the staircase?” NPC asked. He would scan the area, but that would take time and it didn’t seem like Bdubs wanted him to delay any longer.

“Where is the staircase? What do you mean where is the staircase?! It’s right here! Where I’m standing!” Bdubs was about to lose his mind. He was so, absolutely, totally done with his android clone of his friend.

“Well, where are you then, BdoubleO100?” NPC completely ignored the other’s request from earlier on in their conversation. “I apologize, for I cannot see you, as I am just NPC Grian.”

Bdubs was about to go back at the other with a snide joke or comment before he stopped and thought, realizing that NPC couldn’t really lie, so there had to have been some kind of explanation for that little line there. “You can’t see me? I’m right in front of you, is something wrong? Why can you not see me?”

NPC raised his eyebrows as his gears turned, giving his body a soft mechanical sound. It took him about 15 seconds to come up with a reply. “I do not have a sight feature in my system. My creator, Grian, never installed one. Just one mistake, and you know what they say, mistakes make a person have personality.”

Bdubs almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing. NPC was blind? Suddenly, it all made sense. The surprise when he didn’t see Bdubs beside him, the floating, the inability to see the staircase that was quite literally right in front of him, it all made sense. Despite all the evidence, he still almost couldn’t believe it. How could he be this stupid? Did anyone else know? Regardless, he took a deep breath, walked down the steps, grabbed NPC’s swinging his arm, and led him up out of the hole.

“Thank you. May you lead me to Grian? He should be able to fix me.” NPC explained, just standing there, waiting for instruction from Bdubs. It’s not like he could fly, and he really didn’t want to swim.

While raking through his brain, Bdubs came up with a plan to hopefully help out his friend’s look-alike robot “Actually, NPC, we’re gonna get you some good ol’ eyes.”


End file.
